Deadly Poison
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: Two people meet in a club & can't forget what they want to forget. Songfic: Hey Italy by Halifax. PWP.


**Disclaimer; **I don't own any of these amazin' sexy creatures. Although I wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------

The music pulsed through the crowd, lights flashing through the Muggle club. Bodies pressed against one another, many people dancing with others they didn't know. The songs blended into another, none of the dancers noticing when one song ended and another began. The beat caused the glasses on tables to rock, the liquid inside shivering. Alcohol lingered on everyone's breath, none escaped the temptation. People poured into the clubs in droves, leaving their thoughts and worries and cares at the doors. This was the hottest nighttime club in London. Everyone was somebody here.

_I see her body move in deadly positions  
Her fingers graze my neck for the last time  
Her lungs are spilling out  
What's keeping me alive?  
What's keeping her alive?  
Let's see, let's cut off all her long blond hair_

A man of twenty-four slid into the club, smirking at the sight of Muggles dancing to their music. He stood a bit aways from the dance floor, walking to the bar. A drink was placed before him and he drank it quickly. The platinum blond wandered to the dance floor, wanting to forget about his life, his friends, his parents, everything. That was the only reason he was here. To forget.

He easily joined the crowd and began dancing with a blond woman. She flashed a smile at him and he smirked back. Cold grey eyes filled with pain met warm brown eyes that matched the same pain. A memory flitted through both of their minds but they brushed it aside. They were here to forget. The blonds danced with another, hips grinding against another, hands touching everything, eyes never leaving another. The crowd broke them apart and the man soon found a man dancing with him. The blond didn't mind and moaned softly as the drunken man suckled on his neck. He ignored that the man had messy dark hair and vivid green eyes. He was here to forget. The blond placed his arms around the other's waist and they danced as the Muggles around them danced.

The song changed and the blonds were back together again. He wrapped his arms around her waist this time, determined to not let her go. The familar ache returned to his chest as he danced with the woman. Despite the changes she had gone under, she was the same Mudblood. He leaned down and suckled on her collarbone and was rewarded with a soft 'Oh!' in return. Their dancing become faster and harder, hips grinding against another. His dreams were slowly becoming true. His dreams from school. His past. The man pulled back for a moment. He was here to forget, wasn't he?

_Listen sweetie  
You never meant that much to me  
Hope your eyes can see  
What you did to me  
You'll always be my enemy_

He couldn't forget though and soon he and the woman were at his flat. Midnight had come and gone by now and he led her to the bedroom. The ache in his chest hadn't gone away, it wouldn't. He loved this woman; he knew it and hated it. Lips crashed and the taste of cherries and vodka invaded his mouth. He licked her lips eagerly and she opened her lips, slowly at first. Tounges battled and the man won. Clothes fell to the ground and soon nothing but underwear covered their bodies. Both were panting and their bodies were glistening with sweat. The pulse of the music from the club hadn't left them and they began to dance again in the middle of the bedroom. Hands wrapped around a waist or a neck, tounges encircled each other. Gazes never left another.

_I see the victims of the deadliest poison  
My face has turned her skin chalk white  
My lungs are spilling out  
What's keeping her alive, but was she ever dead?  
Let's see, there's footprints trailing out of the morgue_

He had killed her fiance, the Weasley. The man shook the thoughts from his mind, wanting to concentrate on the present. But the memories flooded back: Weasley dead, Granger attacking him, He attacked her, Granger fell to the ground, He fled, unable to look at her body. He had thought he killed her but she was here in his arms, moaning into his mouth, fingers entwined in his hair.

_Listen sweetie  
You never meant that much to me  
Hope your eyes can see  
What you did to me  
You'll always be my enemy_

She pulled him to the bed, pushing him onto his back. She spread her legs over his abdomen, leaning her head down over his lips. She kissed him and he pressed against her hungrily. The woman pulled away, leaving kisses along his neck before suckling on his collarbone. Moans escaped from the man as he ran his hands along her sides and hips. She smiled against his chest, tounge leaving a trail from one nipple to another. She licked one, taking it in her mouth. He dug his finger nails into her hips. She had always been able to find his spots quickly. He moaned again as she licked his other nipple.

He wanted to say her name. Wanted to say something, anything at all. But it didn't seem right. Neither had spoken a word to each other since they met in the club and he doubted they would say a syllable to another ever again. He moaned as she moved to pull his shorts down with her teeth and watched as her lips greedily kissed his member. They wanted each other and knew it.

_I see her body move  
I watch her body move  
She's deadly poison  
My only poison  
I see her body move  
I watch her body move  
She's deadly poison  
My only poison_

The woman pulled her own clothes off, not allowing him the satisfaction of doing it himself. She played with her breasts, refusing to let him touch her. He sighed and watched as she swayed her hips, coming closer and closer to his cock. He could see that she was wet, glistening but none of that seemed important. He craved her. He wanted her to take him and he moaned happily as she sunk onto her, her own moan delicious. The platinum blond took control and flipped her onto her back, hips rocking back and forth as he thrust into her. She squirmed beneath him but he held her hands above her head. He teased her lips and neck, his thrusts slow and easy. She moaned, thrusting her own hips upwards. He smirked against her breast. She always wanted it hard and rough and he knew how to tease her.

_Let's see, let's cut off all her long blond hair_

He let her hands ago and tangled his fingers in her falsely colored hair, thrusting into her harder now. He captured her lips into a searing kiss as she jerked beneath him, screaming his name although it came out muffled with his lips upon hers. He deepened the kiss as he came with a final thrust and rolled neatly beside her. He kissed her forehead, the silence settling around them like a blanket.

_Listen sweetie  
You never meant that much to me  
Hope your eyes can see  
What you did to me  
You'll always be my enemy  
My enemy  
My enemy  
What you did to me  
You'll always be my..._

She smiled sadly and got up and dressed. She gathered her jeans and t-shirt from the floor and left. He lay on the bed, miserable, and listened as the door to his flat closed. It was like this every week. They met, fucked and she left without saying a word, without acknowleding another's names. And the same memories flashed through his mind everytime. He loved her and yet hated her. She had left him for that Weasley and yet loved him all the same. So many confusing thoughts ran through his mind and he forced himself to dress and return to the club. He needed to forget all over again.

_Listen sweetie (I see her body move)  
You never meant that much to me (I watch her body move, she's deadly poison, my only poison)  
Hope your eyes can see (I see her body move)  
What you did to me (I watch her body move)  
You'll always be my enemy (She's deadly poison, my only poison) _


End file.
